xmenmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolverine
History Origin Born in Canada sometime in 1832, James Howlett's mutant powers first manifested in 1845 during a moment of wild rage, after witnessing the death of his father at the hands of Thomas Logan. Grief-stricken, James impaled Thomas with his newly sprung bone claws; in his last moments, Thomas revealed that he was James' biological father. Fleeing with his half-brother Victor, the two spent the next several decades operating as soldiers. They fought together for the Union in the American Civil War, and with the Allied Forces in both World War I and World War II. In 1945, James was held in a Imperial Japan POW camp in Nagasaki, confined to a hole in the ground covered by a heavy metal door. On the morning of August 9, the United States Air Force dropped an atomic bomb on Nagasaki; the officers of the camp released the Allied POWs from their cells and fled. While the commanders of the camp committed seppuku, one officer took pity on Howlett, and unsealed his holding cell before continiuing with seppuku. However, he was stopped by Howlett. Realizing they could not outrun the destructive power of the bomb, James had the soldier hide in the underground cell, and shielded him from the bombing with the steel door and blocking the radiation, which burned his skin. After Logan regenerated, which surprised the officer, he tried to leave from the pit, but James told him it still wasn't safe. The commander gave him a Japanese sword, but Howlett insisted that he keep it until he come for it. Once it was safe, they leaved the pit and the commander allowed James to go. Recruited by The X-Men In 1962, Logan was among the small number of mutants Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr detected with the first use of Cerebro. Looking to recruit Howlett to a team meant counter the villainous Hellfire Club, the two tracked Howlett to a bar. Before having a chance to explain their offer, Howlett rudely dismissed them both by saying "Go f*ck yourself", prompting them to leave. Howlett briefly looked back before ordering another drink. Revised Timeline Changing the Future In 1973, when James was, supposedly, serving as a bodyguard, his mind was taken over by the consciousness of his future self, who arrived that year in order to prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask. Howlett arrived to the X-Mansion where he made a rough encounter with Hank McCoy. Wolverine finally met Charles and asked his help, who reluctantly agreed. They planned to break Magneto out of the Pentagon, where he had been imprisoned for killing President John F. Kennedy. The three first headed to Peter Maximoff's house and asked him to help. At the Pentagon, Charles, Wolverine, Quicksilver and Hank snuck into the facility and freed Erik. While pursuing and capturing Mystique in Paris, Howlett saw William Stryker, triggering traumatic flashbacks. In 2023, he started violently shaking and stabbed Shadowcat with his claws. The panic attack briefly cut the connection between Jamess and his younger self's body, but it was then regained. Meanwhile, Magneto tried to kill Mystique, but she escaped and Erik later separated from Charles, James and Hank. Later, when a depressed Charles was unable to use his abilities and Cerebro to find Raven, Howlett had him use his mind as a "bridge" to his future self, allowing the two Charles Xaviers to communicate through him. The future Charles Xavier convinced his past self not to give up and he was able to use his abilities once more. As James, Professor X and Hank went to the unveiling of the Sentinels in Washington, D.C. to find Mystique. Erik had used his powers to infuse the Sentinels with metal and control them to attack the public. Magneto lifted an entire stadium and transported it to surround the White House and put all but one Sentinel on lookout, and made it go after James and Beast. Howlett attacked it but Magneto stabbed him with reinforcement steel, throwing him away to a nearby river, where he almost drowned. While Wolverine was incapacitated, his actions led to the past Charles Xavier finishing what he started and changing the future, convincing Mystique not to kill Trask, and then allowing her to save Trask from Magneto. Weapon X When future Logan succeeded in his mission, his consciousness left his body and returned to the future. James woke up being rescued from drowning by Mystique, disguised as Major William Stryker. She then revealed the truth behind her action; she wanted James to head to Alklai Lake facility and free the captured mutants. After aprehending the guards, they both headed to the facility and freed the mutants, but James was captured. He was kidnapped by the real Stryker, who managed to bond his skeleton with Adamantium and erased all of his memories. He fled from the facility after the experiment and killed many of Stryker's guards and Xander Rice's father. He then spend the next 32 years as a wanderer, moving from place to place. Joining the X-Men By 2005, Logan became a cigar-smoking loner in Canada where he took on cage fights to make money as "The Wolverine", taking advantage of his adamantium skeleton. One night in a bar, he encountered a young Rogue. She saw Wolverine unleash his retractable adamantium-laced claws when another man engaged Logan in a fight. He soon left in his truck, with Rogue stowing away in the bed. When Logan realized she was back there, he kicked her out, but soon decided to let her ride with him. On their way through the Canadian wilderness, their truck was attacked by his brother Victor, who had mutated even more into a feral beast called Sabretooth. Wolverine, with no recollection of his past with Victor, fought him, but was knocked out. Before Sabretooth could do any further damage, he was stopped and chased away by two mutants, Cyclops and Storm, who rescued both Wolverine and Rogue and brought them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tried to treat an unconscious Logan, he escaped the medical lab and started exploring the mansion. He discovered that he was in a special school with mutants who were trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier. Professor X convinced Wolverine to stay with them and become an X-Man, as he could have a greater chance of discovering more about his forgotten past. He agreed and stayed. A rivalry immediately formed between he and Cyclops as he flirted with Jean, Cyclops's girlfriend. Later, in order to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion, Mystique impersonated Bobby Drake, a student who befriended her, and tricked her into leaving as she was a "danger" to everybody else. Magneto planned to use Rogue to control a machine that could turn all humans into mutants. When Wolverine found out about Rogue's absence, he along with the X-Men reached the Statue of Liberty where Magneto was operating on his plans. In the process, Wolverine encountered Mystique and stabbed her, nearly killing her, but she survived. He and Sabretooth engaged in battle, ending with Cyclops blasting Sabretooth off the Statue, never to be seen again. In the end, Wolverine freed Rogue from Magneto and the machine, although it seemed to have been too late to save her. Wolverine suffered life-threatening injuries when he intentionally made contact with Rogue, allowing her to absorb his mutant healing factor in order to recover. After awakening in the mansion and recovering from his vast injuries, he declared his sincere amorous feelings for a reticent Jean. As a reward of his victory along with the X-Men, Professor X gave Wolverine a hint for the search of his past, directing him to the mysterious Alkali Lake in Canada. Prior to his departure, Wolverine left his dog tag necklace with Rogue, promising that he would come back for it. He departed on Cyclops' bike towards his destination. Bright Future In 2023, Wolverine awoke in the Xavier Institute in the new future at precisely the same time he was sent back in time, to find Shadowcat, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Colossus, Beast, Professor X and to his shock, Cyclops and Jean Grey alive again. Wolverine visited Professor X and revealed he has just finished time traveling and asked what happened in the last fifty years, apparently possessing no memory of the events of the new timeline. A delighted Professor X told him they have a lot to catch up on. Becoming Professor X's caretaker After a seizure caused Professor X's telepathy to go out of control and kill 7 mutants at his school, the school was closed and the X-Men disbanded. A year later, Logan worked as a limo driver in the United States and drank heavily while living with mutant outcast Caliban and caring for Xavier, suffering from Alzheimer's Disease, in an abandoned smelting plant in Mexico. Logan hoped to save up enough money to buy a yacht so he and Xavier to sail away to someplace better than their current surroundings. Taking care of Laura During a funeral, Logan met Gabriela Lopez, a former nurse, who wanted Logan to take her and her daughter Laura to North Dakota so they could live a refuge called Eden. Logan accepted the proposal, but he later discovered Gabriela had been murdered. After returning home, he was confronted by a team of cyborgs called the Reavers, led by the ruthless Donald Pierce. They were after Laura who had stowed away inside Logan's limo. Laura also demonstrated powers and adamantium claws like Logan. Logan and Laura fought off the Reavers and escaped Logan's limo with Xavier. From Gabriela's phone, they learned that the company Transigen had created mutant children using DNA taken from various mutants and that Laura was Logan's "daughter." Gabriela learned that the children were to be killed. So, she helped them escaped.2 Logan, Laura, and Xavier hid out in a hotel in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and learned more about the refuge called Eden from comic books dedicated to the X-Men's past exploits. Logan thought that Eden was a myth and dismissed the idea of going to North Dakota. The Reavers attempted to attack the trio after forcing Caliban to use his tracking power to locate them, but Xavier suffered another seizure and immobilize everyone with his telepathy. Logan killed the Reavers before injecting Xavier with a drug that suppressed his telepathy. Logan, Laura, and Xavier were forced to flee once again and discuss about going to Eden. They later pulled over to help the Munson family round up their horses after they fled their trailer. The trio stayed with the family for the night with Logan claiming that Xavier was his father and Laura his daughter. Their rest was short-lived as the Reavers had tracked them down once again. The Reavers sent out X-24, a murderous clone of Logan, who killed most of the Munson family and mortally wounded Xavier. Logan fought off X-24 until Munson patriarch Will pinned X-24 to a combine harvester with his car before succumbing to wounds x-24 inflicted upon him earlier. Logan and Laura managed to flee in a truck with Xavier's body in tow while Caliban killed himself with grenades so he could n longer be forced to track them for the Reavers. After burying Xavier in an unmarked grave, Logan passed out from his injuries. Laura managed to get him to a doctor that saved his life. Logan later allowed Laura to drive them to Eden when he could no longer drive himself. After arriving in Eden, Logan discovered that Transigen's mutant child subjects that escaped were living in Eden. Logan then learned that the children planned to leave Eden and flee into Canada where Transigen and the Reavers couldn't reach them. Laura left with the children while Logan stayed behind. He later changed his mind and used a regenerative serum to aid him to fighting off the Reavers they captured the children. Last Stand and Death The serum eventually wore off, though. Logan then met Dr. Zander Rice, the head of Transigen. Rice revealed that he had released a virus into society that prevented new mutants from being born for more than 25 years to eliminate mutants and get revenge for Logan killing his father during his escape from Weapon X in 1974. Logan angrily killed Rice before fighting off X-24 while the children killed the remaining Reavers, including their leader Pierce. X-24 proved to be too much for Logan and impaled Logan with a tree branch and puncturing him multiple times with his claws. X-24 was finally stopped when Laura shot him in the head with an adamantium bullet Logan had planned to use to kill himself with. Logan's wounds were to severe to heal from and died with Laura by his side. The children buried Logan and placed a cross made of sticks as a marker. Before leaving with the other children, Laura placed the cross down in the shape of an X as a tribute to her father as the last X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's primary mutant ability is the "mutant healing factor". This allows him to recover from virtually any wound faster and more extensively than a normal human being. He can regenerate from most wounds in a matter of seconds. His healing powers also grant him immunity to all earthly diseases/illnesses and most effects of alcohol, drugs, and toxins. Delayed Aging: In addition, his healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan, immensely slowing his aging process if not being ageless. Wolverine was born sometime in the early 19th century. Although over 190 years old (as of 2023), Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Superhuman Strength: Thanks to his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, Wolverine is able to lift up to 1 ton. Superhuman Senses: Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. Superhuman Speed: Is able to run faster than 30 mph. Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his regenerative powers, Wolverine's fatigue toxins are halted for hours, allowing him to engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can. Superhuman Reflexes: Has greater reflexes than a normal human. Superhuman Agility: Has greater agility than that of a normal human. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. Bone Claws: Wolverine possesses 3 bone claws harnessed in each forearm, which come out through the skin between his knuckles. His flesh bleeds every time he "pops" his claws but his healing factor quickly stops it. The claws are able to cut through flesh, bone, and other materials. Thanks to his healing factor, whenever the bone claws are damaged or removed, they regenerate quickly, as shown when he had his Adamantium claws severed from his arms and his bone claws regenerated in place of them. Abilities Expert Combatant: Due to his advanced age and experiences in various wars, Wolverine is well-versed in unarmed and armed combat and self-defense. Weapons Proficiency: Wolverine is proficient in handling any firearms thanks to his war experiences. Weaknesses Adamantium Weapons: It can penetrate Wolverine's Adamantium-laced bones. Decapitation: If Wolverine's head was to be decapitated, he won't be able to regenerate/heal himself and thus, killing him. Drowning: Logan is unable to breathe underwater, and the underwater asphyxia proves one of the few ways to effectively kill him. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: The process of adamantium bonding erased Logan's prior memories, and left him with nightmares about the process. Category:Aboodash56's X-Men TRN414 Category:Mutant Category:Mutants who look Younger